Un te quiero no es suficiente
by the black Misao
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Inuyasha y es un Sesshomaru x Rin me gusta esta pareja, espero que les guste, ya esta terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**Este es un fanfic que se me ocurrio hacer tras leer varios fanfics de Rin x Sesshoumaru, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews.

**UN TE QUIERO NO ES SUFICIENTE**

**U**n te quiero no es suficiente

para expresarte lo que siento por ti.

**N**o lo es tampoco una ligera caricia

en tu mano o en tu cara.

**T**odo lo que te quiero expresar.

acerca de mis sentimientos

temo que al decírtelo

te pueda asustar.

**E**stando contigo, no me puedo sentir solo

con tu sola presencia soy feliz,

así lo fue por un tiempo

pero ahora eso ya no es suficiente.

**Q**uiero tenerte junto a mi pero ya no

más como mi protegida

no podría soportar más esa situación

de tener que verte como una hija

cuando no la eres, cuando deseo que

tu me dejes de ver como un padre

o un hermano mayor, deseo que me

puedas ver como hombre.

**U**na ocasión es poco decir,

dos también lo son,

en mas de este numero de veces

e estado a punto de perder el control.

**I **gnoras lo que eres capaz de

provocar en mi, lo analizó

y me doy cuenta de que eso es bueno.

**E**res capaz de hacerme temblar con una

de tus sonrisas, esas que deseo que sean

solo para mí. Eres capaz de hacerme

sonrojar con uno de tus

inocentes comentarios

**R**uego a Dios por que tu sientas lo mismo

que yo, me aterra de sobremanera

decirte lo que siento. Temo que te alejes

al saberlo, quien se podría imaginar

semejante situación YO un poderoso

youkai, que a enfrentado a miles de

monstruos llegara a sentir por una humana,

aquellos seres a los que siempre he detestado,

**O**bservo el cielo y lo noto obscuro, deben ser

cerca de las 9 de la noche, olvide que prometí

regresar temprano.

* * *

Cuando llego al castillo lo primero que veo es a aquella sublime criatura que a cautivado mis pensamientos y sentimientos, aquella persona en la que no puedo dejar de pensar en un solo momento del día. Te encuentro en la puerta, me estas esperando desde hace tiempo según parece, lo primero que puedo notar en tu bello rostro es la preocupación en tus ojos, te acercas corriendo a mi encuentro.

Sesshoumaru-sama, prometió llegar temprano- me dices entre un dejo de enojo y preocupación.

Lo siento, Rin- respondo con la expresión más fría que puedo, para que no se note lo que siento al haber roto mi promesa.- No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo

Esta bien- enseguida muestras una de tus mejores sonrisas, de esas que me encantan- pero por favor no vuelva a llegar tarde, me preocupe mucho por usted.

Lo prometo, Rin

Gracias, señor sesshoumaru.

Y entramos juntos al castillo

**Continuara...**

**Nota: **Por cierto si se dan cuentas es como tipo acrostico aun cuando no se pueda ver como talpueden guiarse con las letras que estan en negritas:P dejen reviews por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias a todas por dejar reviews, espero que este segundo capitulo sea de su agrado y sientohaberme tardado en subirlo pero me fui de vacaciones :P. Sigue el mismo procedimiento las letras en negritas son parte del acrostico.

Respondiendo una de las dudas que me pusieron, con respecto a la edad de Rin, con sinceridad no lo habia pensado :P asi que no tengo una respuesta exacta, lo unico que si puedo asegurar es que ya no es una niña.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2. Segundo capitulo

"Pensamientos de Lin"

**N**o puedo negarlo, ni tratar de ocultarlo

tu mismo me lo has dicho, soy

como un libro abierto, en el que

se puede leer todo lo que con palabras,

no puedo expresar, y a pesar de ello,

no eres capaz de ver lo que siento por ti.

**O** acaso es que finges no darte

cuenta de lo que siento, de

hecho hasta creo que el señor

jaken sabe de mis sentimientos.

**E**s difícil para mí callar el amor

que siento por usted, señor

Sesshoumaru, deseo expresarle

lo que siento pero temo tu reacción

**S**eguramente me rechazara,

desde que vivo con usted

no dejo de escuchar, que los

humanos somos seres despreciables

mi corazón no soportaría un

rechazo de su parte, para mi

significaría morir en vida. Noche

a noche sueño contigo amor, en

mis sueños me juras amor eterno,

pero la realidad es otra, me

demuestras tu cariño.

**S**in embargo, yo no quiero ese

cariño, lo que deseo es que

seas capaz de verme como

la mujer que soy, no quiero

que me veas como una

niña a la que hay que cuidar.

Intente verte como padre,

incluso como hermano, pero

es inútil, mi corazón se niega.

**Ú**nicamente puedo verte como hombre.

quererte con el amor que se siente

por una pareja.

**F**ugaz es el instante en el que me siento

capaz de dejar todo, para decirte lo

que he tenido que guardar en lo más

profundo de mi corazón, que poco

a poco se va destrozando al tener

que reprimir este amor.

**I**nmediatamente me doy cuenta de que

no soy capaz de decirlo, por el temor

a perder el cariño que tengo de tu parte.

**C**omo poder olvidar, la primera vez

que oí salir de tus labios,

un te quiero, en ese momento

me sentí desfallecer.

**I**nfundiste en mi, un gran

numero de sensaciones, con esa

frase, que para muchos

es insignificante.

**E**n ese instante, termine de

comprender lo que tu

significas para mi,

comprendí que te necesito

para poder ser feliz,

mi vida estaría incompleta

de no ser por tu existencia

en mi vida.

**N**egare, el cariño que te tengo

solo para poder permanecer

a tu lado.

**T**e amo, desde que tengo

memoria, pero como

puedo creer que un youkai

como tu, se pueda fijar

en mi, cuando puedes tener

a cuanta mujer quieras.

**E**starás en mi mente y corazón

hasta que me decida a decirte

todo lo que siento por ti.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estoy en mi habitación, preparándome para ir a dormir, no tiene mas de una hora que termino la cena y tuve que alejarme de ti. Pero el día de mañana sin importar que pase te diré lo que siento mi querido Sesshoumaru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pensamientos de Sesshoumaru"

El día de mañana se escribirá la historia de mi destino, ya sea contigo a mi lado para siempre o un adiós a la dueña de mi corazón

Dejen Reviews, y tratare de no tardarme tanto :P


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! y gracias por dejar Reviews, no creí que les fuese a gustar, y si lei los reviews, creo que no les agrado a todos que los capítulos fueran tan pequeños o que los primeros dos estuviesen hecho en forma de acróstico, disculpen eso pero fue la única forma en la que se me ocurrió hacerlo jijiji . bueno este es el capitulo final, espero que sea de su agrado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un te quiero no es suficiente Capitulo 3

Era un día hermoso, empezó como cualquier otro, las riñas entre Rin y Jaken, el silencio sepulcral de Sesshoumaru. Sin embargo, después el desayuno.

Como cualquier otro día Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en la silla principal del comedor y a un costado ocupaba su lugar Rin, Jaken se encargaba de instruir a los demás sirvientes.

¿Rin?

Si, Señor Sesshoumaru... –

Después de la cena quiero hablar contigo, de algo importante.

Yo también quiero hablar con usted, mi señor Sesshoumaru

Y, ¿De que quieres hablar Rin?

¡Oh no! mi señor, hasta la noche.

Esta bien, te veo en mi despacho

Señor Sesshoumaru, me gustaría que habláramos cerca del árbol de sakura-

De acuerdo.

Después de esto, la cena transcurrió en silencio. Al terminar los dos comenzaron su recorrido hacia el árbol de sakura, no sin que antes Sesshoumaru ordenara que no los molestaran. El trayecto estaba lleno de un silencio incomodo por parte de ambos, algo sumamente extraño considerando el carácter tan alegre de Rin, pero el momento lo ameritaba, en unos momentos más se jugaría todo.

La noche era tranquila, el viento mecía suavemente el cabello de Rin dándole uno de los espectáculos mas hermoso que Sesshoumaru pudiese haber visto, la luna llena complementaba el ambiente a la perfección junto con las estrellas que brillaban más que nunca. Sentado en unas de las ramas del majestuoso árbol, permanecieron en silencio, hasta que...

¿De que querías hablar, Rin?

Señor sesshoumaru, si no mal recuerdo usted también quería hablar conmigo

Es cierto, pero por que no me dices primero lo que me querías decir.

Creo, mi señor que es mas importante lo que usted me quiere decir, si no usted, no me hubiese dicho que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Bueno...- Sesshoumaru callo, parecía que deseaba analizar como diría las cosas, mientras Rin lo miraba expectante.

Paso un rato así hasta que Rin se empezó a desesperar

Señor Sesshoumaru?

Lo siento Rin, pero necesito pensar bien las palabras que diré.

Esta bien, mi señor.

Rin, se que fui yo el que te pidió que habláramos, imagino que te resulto extraño que te lo pidiese, pero lo que tengo que decirte es sumamente importante.

En este momento Rin, se encontraba realmente nerviosa, nunca había escuchado hablar de esa forma a Sesshoumaru, le comenzaba a preocupar lo que le diría, sin embargo ella ya tenia decidido que sin importar lo que pasase, ese día le diría sus sentimientos.

Rin...

¿Si?

Lo que yo te quiero decir, es que...

¿Sí?- en este momento Rin ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia si las cosas continuaban así, simplemente no podría soportar.

Lo que yo te quiero decir, es que ¡TE AMO, se que en muchas ocasiones he dicho que detesto a los humanos, pero contigo es diferente, tu eres como un ángel que el cielo me ha enviado para no sentirme solo, un ángel del que yo me enamore poco a poco por su forma de ser.

Rin sintió que se le paraba el corazón, por su mente habían cruzado un sin fin de ideas de lo que le podría decir su Señor Sesshoumaru, pero nunca que le fuese a confesar que la amaba, por otro lado Sesshoumaru al no recibir ningún indicio de respuesta por parte de su pequeña, pensó que era una negativa.

Comprendo, que es imposible que un ángel como tú, se pueda fijar en un ser como yo, un demonio, pero por favor responde

Rin no pudo soportar mas, por la emoción que le causaban todas esas palabras que le decía el amor de su vida, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

No llores, pequeña

Mi Señor, no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que me quiere,

Pero Rin, yo no te quiero

Señor Sesshoumaru, yo le queria decir, que yo tambien lo amo, desde que soy pequeña ese sentimiento empezó a crecer en mi, nunca pense que usted sintiese lo mismo por mí, no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que usted guarda los mismos sentimientos que yo

Rin, como no podría enamorarme de ti, si eres el ser mas hermoso que hay sobre la tierra.

Después de esta confesión, Sesshoumaru se aproximo a Rin y la abrazo.

Rin juraba que el palpitar de su corazón, se podía escuchar en todo el mundo, pero se sentía también en los brazos de ese Youkai, que no le importo. Permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato, hasta que Sesshoumaru alejo a Rin de él, a ella le pareció extraña su actitud, por lo que se incorporo rápidamente.

Rin

¿Si?

Y no pudo decir mas, Sesshoumaru tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se fue aproximando a ella hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre su mejilla, después de esto se alejo, como para observar la reacción de su pequeña, está no pudo menos que sonreír, después de esto Sesshoumaru se aproximo de nuevo al rostro de Rin y ahora deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de su amada, Rin se sentía desfallecer este juego era desesperante tanto para ella como para el poderoso youkai, después de ese beso Sesshoumaru se acerco de nuevo al rostro de Rin, se estaba acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, en el cual se podía expresar todo lo que no se lograba con palabras.

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: se de ante mano que me van a querer ahorcar por que talvez no puse a Sesshoumaru como normalmente hablaría o comportaría, pero siendo honesta solo he visto Inuyasha pocas veces en mi vida, así que no se realmente como se comportan los personajes. Solo espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y sino es así por favor diganlo

Dejen Reviews!


End file.
